


Now (because there's no tomorrow)

by leet19



Series: Music Inspiration [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Break Up, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, Hyun-A is fucking sexy in that video, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, The end is something else really, Troublemaker - Now
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Shot. AU - Asesinos y Gansters. Tony Stark, el Mercante de la Muerte, es un asesino a sueldo. Loki Laufeyson, Silvertongue, es el hijo del líder de la mafia americana. Su relación empezó una noche en un club y de ahí fue cuesta abajo... Frostiron. Winterfrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now (because there's no tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Now (because there's no tomorrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036856) by [leet19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19), [Letizia_Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans)



> La canción que Loki y Tony bailan aquí es Hearts de Marty Balin, estoy un pelín obsesionada con la canción (HA! un pelín, ya verán cuáles son los títutlos de mis siguiente cinco historias...) *tos, tos* Espero les agrade esta historia! :)

** El pasado**

Las calles de Brooklyn se encontraban desiertas y silenciosas a esas horas de la madrugada. El oscuro túnel de la estación del tren estaba vacío, sus pasos resonaban contra las paredes en una manera que casi lo hacían encogerse. Tenía que apurarse, las calles eran peligrosas para él y sabía que no debió haber salido pero si lograba concretar este último negocio, entonces ya no tendría que huir más. Un hombre apareció por el otro lado y él se tensó pero su apariencia era de un jovencito ocupado, su polera gris era ancha y tenía una sonrisita mientras observaba fijamente su celular. Él suspiró y siguió avanzando, fue cuando cruzó por su lado que algo lo hizo estremecerse, no sabía por qué exactamente, solo sabía que ese joven lo había girado en redondo cogiéndolo del brazo y lo siguiente que sintió fue como una silenciosa bala cruzaba su abdomen. Bajó la mirada estúpidamente hacia dónde estaba presionado el silenciador, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y alzó la mirada hacia el chico. Ojos castaños le sonrieron maliciosamente mientras alejaba el arma y la escondía de nuevo en la polera, girándose y yéndose como si no acabara de dispararle a alguien en ese momento, como si no escuchara el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo, tosiendo y gimiendo. 

El chico de cabello castaño caminó tranquilamente por la calle, siguiendo un camino que se había memorizado muy bien y sonrió de lado cuando vio la bolsa de papel esperándolo pacientemente sobre el tacho de basura. El castaño la cogió y observó su contenido, asegurándose que tenía la cantidad correcta de billetes, luego la escondió dentro de su polera y se marchó.

* * *

-¿Quién es él?-Bruce se giró para mirar a su amigo.

-¿Quién es quién?-preguntó, confundido.

-Él-replicó Tony, señalando con la barbilla, Bruce se giró para seguir su mirada. Estaban en medio de  _Heaven_ , el club al que siempre iban después de una misión exitosa, Tony tenía dinero de sobra para gastar y Bruce usaba ese tiempo para relajarse un poco de su trabajo. Bruce miró la pista de baile y supo inmediatamente a quién se refería, solo había una persona que podría llamar la atención de su amigo y ese era Loki Laufeyson. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas estaba bailando en el medio de la pista, sin ningún acompañante, simplemente moviéndose al ritmo de la música y conquistando a todos los que posaban sus miradas en él, tentándolos con cada movimiento pero alejándolos con esa mirada que decía  _"Se mira, pero no se toca"._ Bruce volvió a girarse hacia su amigo y notó el brillo interesado en los ojos castaños.

-No lo hagas-advirtió y Tony se giró hacia él, alzando una ceja.

-¿Que no haga qué?-preguntó inocentemente,  _como si Bruce fuera a caer por eso._

 **-** No te hagas el tonto, Loki Laufeyson no es alguien con quién quieras relacionarte-Tony se enderezó.

-¿Laufeyson? ¿Cómo en el hijo de Laufeyson? ¿El líder de la mafia americana?-Bruce asintió y Tony silvó bajo-¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Siempre está por aquí pero hasta ahora no se habían cruzado, cada vez que viene hace lo mismo, baila hasta encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente interesante y luego se va con él-el castaño volvió a mirar al chico.

-Interesante...

-Tony, tú sabes quién es su padre y también sabes que tú y Laufey no se llevan muy bien, te mandará a matar apenas sepa que estás con su hijo.

-No tiene por qué enterarse ¿verdad? Sería solo una noche-dijo Tony, pensando ya en un plan y en todos los planes de contingencia que podía usar.

-No arriesgues tu vida por él, Tony-dijo Bruce, el castaño se giró a mirar a su amigo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú te has acostado con él, verdad?-Bruce se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Un par de veces-respondió con voz reluctante. 

-¡Brucie!-sonrió Tony, palmeando su brazo, Bruce rodó los ojos-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo, Bruce, el tipo está para comérselo. 

-Tony, piensa en lo que harás-advirtió el castaño mientras veía como su amigo empezaba a acercarse a dónde el moreno bailaba seductoramente el ritmo de una balada.

_Is everything alright_  
 _I just called to say_  
 _How lost I feel without you_  
 _Miles away_  
 _I really can't believe I'm near_  
 _And how I still care about you_

Tony se puso frente a él, dándole una sonrisa ladeada, Loki alzó las cejas y le respondió la sonrisa, sus ojos brillando traviesamente mientras permitía que el castaño observara de cerca sus sensuales movimientos. Tony lo observó fijamente, bebiéndose cada detalle de ese cuerpo perfecto, la piel pálida destacaba contra el cabello negro azabache y sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas, su ropa parecía abrazar su figura y él se movía como si hubiera nacido para bailar, para tentar. Loki sonrió escondidamente cuando él se giró y Tony puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho, Loki simplemente siguió bailando, recostándose ligeramente en el cuerpo del castaño, estremeciéndose levemente cuando este pasó sus labios por su cuello.

_Hearts can break_  
 _And never mend together_  
 _Love can fade away_  
 _Hearts can cry_  
 _When love won't stay forever_  
 _Hearts can be that way_

-Bailas muy bien-susurró Tony en su oído, Loki se mordió el labio.

-Gracias... tú no lo haces nada más-dijo aún moviéndose suavemente contra él.

-Creo que podría enseñartelo mejor con algo más animado-respondió Tony tomando su mano y haciéndolo girar para que ahora estuvieran frente a frente.

-Me parece que no te das cuenta de las ventajas de la música lenta-replicó Loki, su mirada coqueta. Tony sonrió de lado.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tal si me las muestras?-preguntó, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, Loki sonrió.

_Is everything the same_  
 _Do you ever think of me_  
 _And how we loved one another_  
 _Will you change your mind_  
 _Will you want me back again_  
 _Or have you found yourself a new love_

-Bueno... lo primero es que la música lenta te permite mantenerte muy, muy cerca de tu pareja de baile-dijo Loki, enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

-Puedo asegurarte que la rápida también hace eso-dijo Tony, afianzando su agarre en su cintura.

-Pero la música lenta hace todo más provocativo ¿no lo notas?-Loki se mordió el labio, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas-¿No sientes la manera en que mi cuerpo se mueve contra el tuyo? La música hace que pueda moverme más lento, puedo pegar más mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, puedo coquetearle a tu cuerpo lentamente y sentirlo respondiendo, puedo moverme de una manera en la que tú sientas cada uno de mis movimientos y puedas disfrutarlos sin tener que ser apurados-Tony empezó a respirar agitadamente, perdido en los ojos verdes y sus manos empezaron a recorrer suavemente la espalda del moreno. Loki se estremeció-¿Lo sientes? Con esta música puedes pasar tus dedos suavemente por mi cuerpo y sabes que no te sorprenderé con un movimiento repentino, puedes encantar mi cuerpo y yo no iría a ningún lado, seguiría aquí, queriendo más, moviéndome lentamente bajo tus dedos, dejando que me toques aún en medio de la vista de todos, no importa, solo que sigas haciéndolo ¿no se siente bien?

-Sí-respondió Tony con la voz ronca, Loki se mordió el labio.

_Hearts can break_  
 _And never mend together_  
 _Love can fade away_  
 _Hearts can cry_  
 _When love won't stay forever_  
 _Hearts can be that way_

-¿Entonces qué es lo que harás?-susurró Loki en su oído y Tony le impidió alejarse, pasando sus labios por su mejilla, buscando lentamente, sin ningún apuro, sus labios. Loki se dejó atrapar, soltando un suspiro ahogado cuando sus labios se encontraron. Los labios de Loki eran dóciles bajo los del castaño, su boca se dejaba dominar sin poner batalla, su cuerpo parecía amoldarse perfectamente al suyo y Tony quería más, mucho más.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?-Loki lo miró con ojos oscuros.

-Me parece una excelente idea-respondió.

* * *

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer lo perfecto, lo correcto que se sentía el estar con Loki así.

El tocar su rostro.

El sentir su cuerpo.

El acariciar sus caderas.

El besar sus labios.

Su mente solo repetía  _más, más, más_ como si no pudiera cansarse de él, como si fuera adicto a él (y Tony creía que ya lo era). Loki lo miró con esos profundos ojos verdes, moviendo sus caderas, aumentando el placer con cada movimiento, gimiendo con voz queda, llamando su nombre ahogadamente. Y Tony seguía queriendo  _más._

Su orgasmo lo sacudió desde lo más profundo de su ser y supo que todo había cambiado, que jamás podría vivir sin Loki Laufeyson.

Fue ahí cuando cayeron.

* * *

-Eres un desastre cocinando-sonrió Loki, sentado en la encimera, observando como Tony intentaba hacer el desayuno.

-Soy perfecto en todo-gruñó el castaño, peléandose con la sartén. Loki se rió entre dientes. Tony pasó por su lado para coger un plato y dejó un casto beso en sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír-Verás que voy a tener el desayuno listo en unos minutos-Loki rodó los ojos y cuando la sartén empezó a quemarse, se mordió el labio para no reírse. 

-Apaga ese fuego, tonto, yo haré el desayuno-dijo el moreno. Diez minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en la cama con tortillas, pan y jugo. Tony hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Está bien, soy un desastre en la cocina-admitió lentamente, como si las palabras se dolieran.

-Eso ya lo sabía, cariño-se rió Loki.

-No te burles-refunfuñó el castaño y Loki le dio un suave beso, borrando su ceño fruncido.

-Puedo burlarme todo lo que quiera-provocó pero sus ojos eran amables, Tony nunca iba a cansarse de esa vista. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la primera vez que se acostaron juntos y hasta ahora no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Tony sonrió.

-Por supuesto que puedes-los ojos de Loki brillaron pícaramente y se giró de nuevo hacia su comida.

* * *

Estaba equivocado. Seis meses juntos y ya querían matarse.

-¡Es que es estúpido!-gritó Loki, lanzando un plato-¡¿Cómo puede gustarte matar gente?!

-¡Tu padre hace lo mismo!-replicó Tony, enfrentándolo.

-¡Y tú sabes que lo odio! ¡Que me mantengo lejos de él exactamente por eso!-dijo Loki, sus puños apretados de ira-¡¿No tienes remordimientos?!

-¡Lo que pase con mi vida no es tu maldito problema!-gritó Tony furiosamente.

-¡Claro que lo es, imbécil, estamos juntos!-replicó Loki, empujándolo.

-¡Que te deje entrar en mi cama cuándo se me da la gana no significa que estemos juntos!-Loki casi retrocede y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, su boca cerrada en una tensa línea. 

-Entonces sería mejor que me vaya-dijo con frialdad, cogiendo su casaca y poniéndosela, dándose la vuelta para salir del apartamento. Tony sintió un instante de pánico antes de moverse hacia adelante y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Loki, deteniéndolo.

-No. No... lo siento, no debí decir, lo siento, lo siento...-susurró, Loki no le contestó, solo se giró y lo besó con fuerza.

* * *

8 meses juntos.

-Esta película es muy graciosa-musitó Tony, Loki tarareó su asentimiento y se apoyó en su hombro. Tony y él estaban echados en la cama, envueltos en varias colchas y simplemente descansando. Loki giró su rostro y acarició la mejilla del castaño con su nariz, alzándose hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Te amo-susurró él, Tony se estremeció y bajó su mirada hacia él. Hace unas semanas Loki se lo había dicho y su corazón había estado a punto de dispararse fuera de su boca, Tony le había correspondido y le había hecho el amor suavemente esa noche, alargándolo todo lo que podía, demostrándole todo lo que sentía.

-Yo también te amo-le respondió Tony suavemente, depositando un suave beso en sus labios y alegrándose internamente de tenerlo en su vida.

* * *

1 año juntos.

-¡¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que pienses?!-espetó Tony con fuerza, verificando que su pistola estuviera cargada.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?-dijo Loki sin fuerzas, habiendo perdido sus fuerzas para pelear.

-Es mi trabajo, no voy a dejarlo simplemente porque se te dé el capricho-dijo Tony con un gesto de desprecio, poniéndole el silenciador a la pistola y escondiéndola en su abrigo. Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo cuando Loki volvió a hablar.

-Un día entrarás por esa puerta y encontrarás que yo ya no estaré aquí para esperar por ti-dijo Loki con suavidad, su vista fija en sus puños apretados. Tony lo miró unos momentos, sintiendo como su estómago se encogía pero ignoró esa sensación y salió del apartamento. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

1 año, dos meses.

Tony besó suavemente su frente, acariciando su cabello. 

-Te amo-susurró en su oído, Loki se removió ligeramente contra él, sus ojos fijos en su libro.

-Yo también te amo-respondió ausentemente, Tony le peñizcó el brazo y Loki se rió entre dientes.

-Está bien, está bien-refunfuñó, dejando el libro hacia un lado y envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello-Te amo, Anthony Stark, siempre lo voy a hacer-el corazón de Tony se aceleró y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él, besándolo con pasión.

* * *

-No creí encontrarte aquí hoy-dijo Clint, limpiando sus flechas de entrenamiento.

-Nat y yo no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos así que vine, no me que guste este lugar exactamente-dijo con desdén. La sala de prácticas era una de su familia, Natasha y Clint trabajaban para su padre y Loki se habría alejado de ellos también sino fuera que los adoraba como hermanos y no podía dejarlos. 

-Ella debe estar de camino, fue por algo de comer-dijo el castaño luego se levantó y le extendió un arco-¿Quieres comparar tiros?-Loki sonrió. Natasha los encontró así, apuntando a objetivos, viendo quién le daba más cerca al centro (y Clint contaba con milímetros).

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo la pelirroja a Loki mientras dejaba la comida, Loki se envaró y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Escuché a tu padre hablando con Stark el otro día, parece que le ha encomendado un trabajito de esos-Loki se congeló, sus puños cerrándose alrededor del arco tan fuerte que parecía que lo iba a romper de un momento a otro.

-Loki, cálmate...-dijo Clint, caminado hacia él pero el moreno solo soltó el arco en la mesa y salió a estancadas del lugar.

* * *

-Entonces es verdad-Tony se giró con rapidez y casi hace un gesto de dolor ante el tono frío de su novio.

-Loki...-Tony tenía su arma en la mano, el silenciador aún relucía con sangre.

-No podía creerlo cuando Natasha me lo dijo pero es verdad, estás trabajando para mi padre-dijo con furia, sus dientes apretados.

-No estoy trabajando para él, es solo un favor, para limar asperezas-respondió el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Limas asperezas, dices... -Loki soltó una risa seca-sé cómo van esas cosas, Tony, crecí ahí-Loki sacudió la cabeza y volvió a coger sus llaves, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti, Tony-Loki sacudió la cabeza de nuevo-creí que en algún momento te podría hacer cambiar ¿sabes? Que comprenderías lo mal que está asesinar a otras personas pero tú eres así, nunca vas a cambiar, ahora lo he comprendido.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí-le dijo Tony con la mandíbula apretada. Loki le mostró una sonrisa triste, sus ojos vacíos.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada de ti. Y... tampoco quiero saberlo ya-dijo el moreno antes de irse. Tony maldijo y lanzó la pistola por cualquier lado. Necesitaba un trago. Y lo necesitaba ya.

* * *

Loki sintió que las luces del club lo mareaban, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Tony y él estuvieron ahí  y Loki no podía creer lo diferente que había sido en ese entonces, lo  _feliz_ que había sido a diferencia de lo miserable que se sentía en esos momentos. Amaba a Anthony, quería estar con él pero a veces sentía que su amor no era suficiente, que no bastaba para hacerlo cambiar de trabajo, de vida. Loki se tomó trago tras trago y empezó a bailar en la pista, alejando a todos los que quisieran acercársele, simplemente bailando, ignorando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, ocultas de la vista por las luces oscuras del club. 

Loki bebió y bailó hasta que se cansó, Natasha lo recogió después de que la llamara y lo dejó dormir en su cama, como hacían cuando eran niños. Natasha lo abrazó y acarició su cabello con afecto.

-Todo estará bien mañana, Loki-el moreno asintió, ocultando su cabeza en su cuello y obligándose a dormir.

* * *

Tony se despertó con una gran resaca, su boca se sentía como pegamento, un horrible sabor haciéndolo hacer un gesto de asco. El castaño se removió ligeramente y notó el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado, sonrió para sí mismo, Loki y él se habían reconciliado anoche aparentemente, eso estaba bien, odiaba tener que pelearse con él, lo amaba demasiado pero de alguna manera eso no era suficiente como para dejar lo que hacía, simplemente el poder y la adrenalina que le daba el matar a otra persona era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo.

Tony alzó una mano para acariciar el cabello de Loki pero se congeló cuando notó que este cabello era largo, mucho más largo que el de Loki. Tony se sentó con rapidez y se quejó internamente, cogiéndose la cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces y miró con horror a la mujer que descansaba a su lado, en su cama, la cama que Loki y él compartían. Oh, Dios. Tony sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y se levantó rápidamente para vomitar en el baño. Tony miró su rostro gris en el espejo y se lavó la boca cuidadosamente, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de regresar a su cuarto. La mujer seguía ahí, dormida,  _desnuda_ , Tony sintió ganas de vomitar nuevamente. 

-Oye... oye...-musitó, empujando su hombro. La chica se removió y lo miró, parpadeando adormiladamente.

-Ugh... temprano... no sexo... de nuevo...- _¿de nuevo?_ se preguntó Tony internamente pero solo la empujó más fuerte.

-Tienes que irte. Ahora-dijo con fuerza, la chica se sentó y se estiró, poco importándole su desnudez. 

-Todavía tienes que pagarme-dijo, mirándolo sin interés. Genial, Tony, una prostituta, se dijo a sí mismo y suspiró, lanzándole cerca de mil dólares.

-Eso debe cubrir todo, ahora lárgate-ella lo contó y asintió, poniéndose un vestido de gasa azul encima y cogiendo sus tacos en su mano, le lanzó un beso coqueto y se fue. Tony apretó los labios y se pasó las manos por la cara, exasperado; el castaño empezó a moverse frenéticamente por todo el cuarto, no sabía lo que iba a ser, ¿qué pasaría cuando Loki volviera? ¿y si lo sabía de alguna forma? Tony se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, cogió algo de ropa y se metió a bañar en el agua fría, sintiendo su frío como un castigo en su piel, Tony se restregó todo el cuerpo, intentado quitarse el olor y el sudor de esa mujer. Tony se vistió ligeramente y se sentó en el mueble, prendiendo un cigarrillo y balancéandolo en sus labios. Se levantó y sacó una copa, Tony abrió la botella de ron y empezó vacear un poco de su contenido pero se detuvo repentinamente, mirando el líquido oscuro. De repente lanzó la botella contra la pared, rompiéndola en varios pedazos. La respiración de Tony era agitada, su corazón estaba acelerado y se sentía asustado ¿Y si Loki jamás regresaba? ¿Y si esta vez de verdad se había cansado de él? Tony iba a morir sin él, no iba a poder soportarlo, Loki era todo lo que quería, lo que lo mantenía vivo y lo ayudaba a seguir ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil como para emborracharse de esa manera y haber contratado a esa mujer? Tony se dejó caer en la silla, mirando fijamente el cigarrillo es su mano y sintiéndose más asustado que nunca.

Por eso saltó cuando la puerta se abrió.

Loki había hablado con Natasha en la mañana, después de haberse tomado un café bien cargado y había decidido darle otra oportunidad a Tony, la última pero Loki iba a ponerse firme esta vez, si Tony no cambiaba, entonces iba a dejarlo, aunque eso rompiera su corazón. 

-Volviste-susurró Tony, incrédulo. 

-Sí-asintió él, respirando profundamente-pero las cosas tienen que cambiar, Tony... si... si tú vuelves a matar... entonces ya no volveré-dijo con voz entrecortada. 

-Lo haré, lo haré-prometió Tony, Loki asintió rígidamente. El castaño lo observó por varios segundos antes de lanzarse hacia él, besándolo con desesperación. Loki le correspondió de la misma manera y se permitió creer, por una vez, que esta vez todo estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien.

* * *

Loki se levantó de la cama despacio, tenía ganas de darse un baño y preparar algo de comer, Tony estaba muerto para el mundo, eso era evidente por lo profundo de su sueño. Loki sonrió para sí mismo y caminó hacia la cocina, algo lo hizo resbalarse y el moreno se agarró de la pared, golpeándose la rodilla en el camino. Loki maldijo y bajó la mirada para ver que lo había hecho casi caer. En ese momento se congeló. Hay, casi escondido por la silla, se encontraba un condón. Usado. Los pensamientos de Loki empezaron a girar rápidamente y se movió hacia el cuarto, buscando por todos lados, moviendo cosas, intentando no despertar a Tony. Loki se agachó y alzó las colchas, mirando bajo la cama y un brillo rojo atrajo su atención; el moreno estiró su mano temblorosamente y sacó un sostén rojo de encaje. Loki se quedó mirándolo y casi se rie al cliché. Enterarse que tu novio te engañaba por culpa de un sostén y un condón. Esto debía ser una broma. 

La furia empezó a crecer en Loki, era oscura, amarga y lo llenaba de unas ansias que nunca había sentido antes. Unas ansias por matar. Loki se levantó lentamente, el moreno miró el cuerpo del castaño, aquel hombre que lo había tocado con sus manos sucias de otro cuerpo. Loki apretó los puños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, odio y dolor, su mirada cayó por un momento en el arma de Tony que descansaba en la mesa de noche y se preguntó que se sentiría matarlo, solo jalar el gatillo y dejar su cuerpo sangrante ahí. Un revoltijo en su estómago le dijo que no, que jamás podría dañar a Tony, incluso ahora que sabía que lo había engañado. Loki tomó un hondo respiro y caminó hacia su armario, sacando una maleta y empezando a meter ropa en ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas pero él no les prestó atención, simplemente siguió empacando.

Loki cogió su maleta y le lanzó una última mirada a Tony. Luego garabateó una nota y salió de ese apartamento, sin voltear la mirada.

Cuando Tony se levantó unas pocas horas después, se encontró solo en apartamento y sin idea de dónde estaba Loki. El castaño se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose satisfecho y calmado, estaba seguro de dejar el trabajo esta vez, se lo debía a Loki, le había fallado en tanto que solo pensaba en hacerlo feliz ahora. Tony caminó hacia la cocina, extrañado de no ver a Loki pero no alarmado, de seguro había ido a comprar algo; se movió hacia la máquina de café, decidiendo tomar una taza. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio una nota en la mesa y sus ojos ensancharon cuando vio el sostén de encaje rojo colgado en la silla. Tony se acercó temblorosamente hacia la nota, tomándola entre sus manos; un gemido adolorido salió de su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dejando caer la nota al piso.

-¡NO!-sollozó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

En el suelo, la olvidada nota tenía escrita una sola palabra.

_"Adiós_

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo la actuación de Troublemaker en MAMA y fue increíble, me dio todos los feels sobre todo con ese final (además que la chica, Hyun-A, es sexy). Aquí viene un pequeño AU entonces! Esta historia tiene tres partes que espero subir rápido. Saludos!
> 
> Esta historia está inspirada en tres videos:
> 
> Troublemaker - Presentanción en MAMA, estilo Gansters: youtube. com / watch?v= aWAoCo5ypTE  
> Troublemaker - Now Video oficial: youtube. com / watch?v= 6pw972Kl3L0  
> Troublemaker - Now (Uncut): youtube. com / watch?v= rmbvqYvpKXo


End file.
